This invention relates to an electrode, and to a system for intramuscular implanting the electrode, such as in a vital area adjacent to a nerve, and for adjusting the position of the electrode for optimum results in treating or monitoring a patient.
It is often necessary to treat or monitor a patient repeatedly through an electrode over an extended period of time, and where the electrode is to be positioned in a vital area of muscle tissue, it is desirable to quasi-permanently implant the electrode. For example, in research for applications of computer-driven prosthesis, it is important to quasi-permanently implant electrodes in muscle tissue very near or against nerves. That not only obviates the risk of damage to the vital area through repeated reinsertion of the electrode, but also is much less stressful for the patient. The problem is retaining the electrode in an optimum position once it is properly placed. Through activity on the part of the patient, muscle tissue movement may disturb the optimal placement of the electrode, which may then require removal and re-implanting the electrode.